


Have You Heard the News?

by anglophileprussian



Category: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers
Genre: Body Worship, Confident Billy Cranston, Demisexuality, Enthusiastic Consent, M/M, Pining, Shameless Smut, Thirsty Jason Scott, semi-public smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 06:46:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9807950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anglophileprussian/pseuds/anglophileprussian
Summary: Jason has always been comfortable in his lack of interest in sex, happier for it ever. Except he's not totally disinterested: his hormones are just picky about who gets their attention. And Jason can handle it - really - except Billy decided to come to school in a muscle tank. He never had a chance.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my finest achievement. My magnum opus. I was watching the 1x38 and all that was running through my head was "everyone's freaked out about the evil clones, but clearly everyone in school is actually just trying to figure out when Billy got those biceps." For some reason, that lead to this story. 
> 
> Ignores all actual events of the episode. Ignores a lot of things really. The working title was "Jason is a thirsty bitch," because that's what I was thinking about when I wrote it. There was a lot of giggling involved. 
> 
> This story is my gift. I'm hoping everyone will come into the fandom when the movie comes out, and THIS is what they will find.

Zach was declaring it a sign of the end of the world. Girls were checking out Billy. They weren't even subtle about it.

Everyone probably assumes that Jason's sour expression is out of jealousy - Tommy and Zach are certainly playing it up, acting offended that Billy is getting all the attention. Once Billy realized they were joking, he seemed amused (if confused) by their reaction. But Zach, true to his role as best friend, was more than happy to tease Jason for his dour expression.

"This is my favorite day. I'm calling it right now, we're making this a national holiday. Celebrating this every year: the day Jason became a real man."

"Shut up." Jason glanced over his shoulder to see if anyone had heard Zach. No one was paying attention. "I have not become a 'real man'. You shouldn’t even say that."

"Sure, we both know that, but it's nice to see you all worked up for once. Makes up for all those times you were the only guy who could keep his cool in front of all the girls at the beach."

"This doesn't sound like shutting up."

Leaning against his locker door, Jason watched the other students walk to their homerooms. He knew what most of them were talking about - the new, 'hot' Billy.

The thing was, Jason had always been the odd one out for things like this. He'd hit puberty same as everyone else, but while all the guys in his year started getting stupid about girls, he'd felt completely removed. Training, and then teaching - those were the things that had occupied Jason's mind, at least until the Rangers. He'd thought that he was one of the lucky few who just didn't have to worry about that kind of stuff. But, as it turned out, he wasn't immune: his lower brain was just picky.

As a great philosopher once said: puberty is a bitch.

Zach wasn't one to leave well enough alone, and started up again. "You're jealous that you might have to share Billy with his adoring masses. Don't worry man, there's more than enough genius to go around."

"I'm not jealous." Maybe he was, a little. But that wasn't the point.

"You've been in love with that boy since 2nd grade ‘cause he skipped his genius class so you'd have someone to play with at recess. There's no use pretending."

"I'm not jealous," Jason repeated. At Zach’s incredulous look, “I’m not! I just think it’s stupid that everyone’s paying attention all of a sudden because he’s got his arms showing.” 

“Even I can admit that he looks good today.”

“He always looks good.”

Jason was not petulant. He wasn’t. He just thought it was shallow that everyone was suddenly all in love with Billy when they were ignoring him yesterday. Sure, he’d switched out his sweater vest for a muscle tank, but he was the same Billy. Just as smart, just as kind, just as-

“You’re spacing. Man, are you even paying attention to what I’m saying?”

“Yes.” No. 

“I was saying,” Zach said, rolling his eyes at his friend’s stubbornness, “That maybe you should make a move now, before someone else gets in there.” 

“Yeah, no thanks. Everything’s fine as is.”

A dramatic hush fell over the hallway, catching their attention. Standing at the far end of the hall were their friends: very protective looking Trini and Kim, and a very embarrassed Billy. Everyone was staring at Billy and then suddenly, they weren’t. The chatter rose back to its normal level, and everyone pretended they weren’t staring any more. 

And Billy was worth staring at. Jason had always prided himself on liking his friend for his selflessness, his brain, and all the other amazing parts of him, but he had eyes. Eyes that roved over his friend, lingering on those exposed shoulders and strong arms on display. Was skin supposed to look that inviting? It was begging to be touched. He wanted to lick those arms. God, he hated himself. 

“Holy shit.”

“What?” Jason pulled his gaze away, glancing over again to see the shy smile Billy had now that Kim had said something. He realized Zach was staring at him. 

“I never thought I’d see the day. I didn’t even know it was possible.”

The genuine awe on Zach’s face as he looked at Jason was unsettling. “What? What happened?” 

“You are thirsting for Billy Cranston.”

It wasn’t often that it happened, but Jason could feel the flush coming to his cheeks with embarrassment. “Shut up.”

Zach was actually gleeful, half out of the joy of teasing Jason, but also because of how rare it was that Jason seemed to succumb to his body. His friend was far too calm and reserved sometimes for his own good: it was crazy to see a guy so in control of his body and emotions fall prey to hormones like the rest of them. 

“You are a thirsty son of a bitch, Jason. It’s finally happened.”

“Thirsty?”

Of all the times for Billy to overhear their conversation. Resisting the urge to wince, Jason thanked the power that Billy didn’t understand teenage slang. Trini and Kim were holding back giggles, and his cheeks were getting redder, but Billy simply looked confused. 

“I missed breakfast.”

Zach actually snorts with laughter, turning away when Jason gives him a look of betrayal. Billy clearly knows that he’s missing something but, as usual, is a good sport about it and nods like he understands. 

“We have time before class if you needed to stop by the cafeteria?” he suggests. It’s the worst time for him to be helpful, when Jason knows everyone is holding back their laughter at him. 

Trini, a goddess who he never appreciates enough, takes Billy’s arm and steers him in the right direction. “Good plan. Let’s go.” 

Zach walks on Billy’s other side, chatting about some new music software he’d he’d read about. Kim waits back with Jason. 

“Come on Jason. I thought you were thirsty.”

“I hate all of you.” Kim giggles. “Very much.”

She keeps laughing the whole way to the cafeteria, but she doesn’t comment when Jason purposefully keeps them behind the other three so he can watch Billy’s back as he walks. So Kim’s not too bad of a friend. 

-

The problem is this: despite everyone’s assumptions (his own included), he actually was sexually attracted to people. Person - one person, so far. It was strange, but Billy was the only person he’d ever… reacted to in any way, but it wasn’t exactly a surprise. As Zach constantly reminded him, Jason had been obsessed with Billy growing up. He’d only learned to shape it into a normal friendship at the end of middle school, and that’s when the hormones kicked in. So he was just as horny as most other people his age. It was just all focused in one direction. And maybe had a tendency to go crazy being restrained all the time because he couldn’t just go and find someone like everyone else. 

So yeah. Jason was ‘thirsty’. 

After spending an entire math class gazing with intent at the curve where Billy's neck met his shoulder, missing whatever lesson on algebra he was supposed to be learning, he wanted. He wasn't picky: a kiss, a touch, a quick fuck. He'd have taken anything to get rid of the awful antsy feeling. Was this how other people felt all the time? How did they get anything done?

And it's not like he'd never fantasized about Billy before. They were his only fantasies after all since he was 13. It was just that other than when he was trying to get off in the shower, he usually thought about Billy in normal ways. Thought about fighting together, or their occasional study sessions together after school. But this stupid muscle shirt showed off all the parts of Billy he usually only got to dream of. Now he knew that Billy was gorgeous outside of his dreams. And his brain was turning into mush. 

The bell rang and Billy got up to talk to their teacher, shaking Jason out of his day dreams. His friends were waiting as he packed up his things for lunch.

“I don't think you've heard a single word in class all day,” Kim teased, nudging his shoulder. 

“Please let me die in peace.”

“Don't be so dramatic. It happens to everyone. We're just not used to seeing you so easily distracted.” Trini gave a sort of eyebrow wiggle, officially demoting her from her position as his new best friend. 

He managed to turn the conversation to a tournament he and Tommy were competing in. By the time they reached their normal table, he was starting to feel a little calmer.

Tommy joined them only a few minutes later, having been in a different class. “Stinks that we don't get to fight each other in this one.”

“You're the one who chose to use a weapon.”

Popping open a fruit cup, Tommy looked around and asked Jason, “Where's Billy?”

Jason took a bite of his sandwich because speaking with his mouth full would maybe hide how antsy he felt. “Still talking to our math teacher. Why’d you ask me? We're all in the same class.”

“You're usually the one paying attention.”

“Not today he isn't.” Zach was more than happy to interrupt to announce. “Haven’t you heard the news?”

“News?” 

Kim chimes in with equal enthusiasm. “Billy is the new hottest guy in school. Everyone’s talking about it.” 

“Billy? What does that have to do with-.” He pauses, looks over at Jason. His face screws up like he’s eaten something sour. “Seriously? Billy? You’re into Billy?”

“There’s nothing wrong with Billy,” Jason defends, aware that he’s hurting his own case. 

“I never said that. I just kind of assumed you weren’t into any of that stuff. But you’re- Billy?”

“Since second grade,” Zach explains, giving Jason what must be the most condescending pat on the back ever. “It’s true love.”

“If you could please shut up before people hear you.” Except probably everyone knew he had a crush on Billy. Bulk and Skull probably knew. Christ, Zordon probably knew. There may be no sentient creature on Earth that didn’t know except Billy. 

“He’s just grumpy because he’s horny,” Trini explained, now his least favorite of his friends. 

And Tommy just burst into laughter, and everyone joined in. They apologized afterwards of course, but Jason was already looking over at Bulk and Skull’s table, wondering if he’d be better off hiding over there. 

\- 

There has never been a slower day of school. Ever. Jason’s certain he hasn’t learned a single thing, isn’t even sure what he heard any of it. But he’s counted the freckles on Billy’s shoulders from multiple angles, and is fairly certain he could draw the line of Billy’s collarbone from memory. If he could draw. 

It’s one of those rare days that the five of them all go their separate ways. Jason has classes to teach most of the afternoon, so he waves goodbye and heads to the community center. Several hours of tai chi calms him down and he feels normal again, though a little antsier than usual. Sure, he’s seen far more girls flirting with Billy than he’s comfortable with, but he’s always known that one day, other people would see Billy’s worth. He’ll just have to get used to it. He takes a nice cold shower, gets hard anyways just thinking about Billy again, and gives up on the day entirely.

He’s coming out of the shower in the locker room, pants on and checking his phone, when the door opens and someone else comes in. They’re around the corner and he can’t see them, but he hears them throw their stuff on the ground and get into the shower. It’s not interesting until the person in the shower calls out his name. 

“Hey, Jason, you still here? You left your keys by the window.”

-and Billy is in the shower. Naked in the shower. Everyone is naked in the shower, but Billy is-. Jason scrambles to his feet. If he waits until Billy is out of the shower to grab is keys, there is a chance that he might run into a less-than-fully-dressed Billy as he goes. If he goes now, there is a chance of seeing a completely not-dressed Billy coming out of the showers. Or he could not grab his keys, and hang out on his front porch until his parents come home at 7. 

The shower turns off - he’s taken too long to decide and now it’s too late to do anything. He’s frozen. Like a horror movie, he hears footsteps coming towards him. Eyes glued to the ground, he sees feet out of the corner of his eyes and finally dares to look up again. 

“You’re lucky I noticed.”

Billy is grinning. He’s drying his hair with his towel with one hand, the other outstretched to jingle Jason’s keys teasingly. Stupidly, Jason drags his eyes upward; up bare, almost smooth legs, gaping at his boxers before quickly snapping his gaze to his friend’s face. 

He’s only wearing boxers. His boxers, which are red and wet and- his brain has basically caved in on itself. There is no higher functioning left because he can see his best friend/long time crushes’ dick outlined in his boxers. 

“Jason? You alright?” 

It looks like Billy’s going to crouch down to see him better (he’s not wearing his glasses - his eyes are somehow bluer than he’d thought), so Jason immediately stands. There is no need for any crouching or kneeling here. Everything is completely normal so long as Jason ignores his raging hard-on and complete inability to think with his brain and not his dick. 

“Fine. Just … startled. What are you doing here?”

He sounds far more accusatory than is necessary. Luckily, Billy doesn't seem to notice. 

“Bulk had another of his infamous accidents, and I unfortunately was too close to ground zero.” His grin turned sheepish. “There was jello in my hair, and I had to wash it out before the artificial coloring stained my skin.”

Jason is totally paying attention. He always pays attention. He's just also intently following the trail of water dripping down Billy's throat. But Billy is too smart not notice.

“You've been acting abnormal all day. Is something wrong?”

“No.” He's graduated to monosyllables: an improvement, but not likely to go unnoticed. 

Jason is distracted, but he noticed when Billy's expression turns into something more like distress. It's enough to help him focus, and the only reason he understands what Billy says next. 

“Have I don't something wrong?”

For a moment Jason is too confused to even answer. It might be a joke, but jokes aren't Billy's thing, and his friend is shifting awkwardly back and forth like he's really unsure.

“No!” Trying for more than a two letter word, he adds, “Never. Why would you even think that?”

“Well,” Billy rubs his towel on his head some more, ruffling his usually calm hair into a mess. “You've been staring at me. I thought you were perhaps upset with me for something.”

There is no one sweeter than Billy. Fondness swells and Jason gets ahold of himself somewhat. “Every girl at Angel Grove High looking at you, and I'm the one you remember.”

That gets a reaction: Jason confirms his long-held theory, and watches the blush spread all the way down. 

“I was not expecting that kind of response. Kim told me to try wearing something different for a change, but I did not think it would make any difference. But everyone seemed to think I looked…” he looks away, unsure of how to finish the thought.

“Hot. You looked hot.” Friends are allowed to tell each other they look hot. It's completely normal - he and Zach do the all the time. It boosts confidence. Billy doesn't need to know how sincerely Jason means it. 

“Thanks.”

Billy chooses that moment to realize he's standing in front of Jason in his underwear. The blush gets darker, and he jerks backward like he's been shocked. 

“I'll just-” he jerks his hand towards his usual locker - across from Jason's, definitely not planned by Jason their first day here. Pretending to look at something important on his phone, he waits until Billy has turned around before glancing over furtively. 

He could watch Billy's back move forever. He wishes he could feel is under his hands, maybe leave a mark the skin a little. A stretch upward accompanying a yawn: Jason lets his eyes linger as he watches muscles ripple, traces of water dripping into the floor. 

“You're still staring.”

It's too late to pretend, though he glances away instinctively. His expression is hopefully more sheepish than hungry as he meets Billy’s searching gaze. 

“Sorry.”

“I don't understand why you're looking at me, but you are. I saw you in the mirror. And you were also staring in class.”

The lockers have mirrors. He'd forgotten about that. Unable to think of a possible excuse, Jason just repeats, “Sorry.”

“I don't want you to apologize. I want to understand what it is you're looking at.”

Later, Jason will blame it on all the hormones he'd been fighting with all day but he blurts out, “Your arms.”

“My…” he glances down as if it's possible they had changed,”arms?”

And this is where Jason is going to die. He'll have to tell his parents they have to move. Or he could join the army, get deployed somewhere far away. And even as he panics, his mouth keeps moving.

“They're perfect. And I can't stop thinking about them. Like, licking the inside of your wrist, or having them hold me down as you fu-” His brain realises he's still talking. “- fuck me. Shit. I didn't mean to say any of that.”

Billy is staring at him, and Jason has no idea what that look means, so he tries to do some damage control.

“I am such an idiot, I am so sorry. I never wanted-, I never would do,or say, or- any of that! It's just that I've been horny all day from watching you and it makes me stupid. I would never…” he gives up, and examines the hole he's dug himself into. The locker room is silent for what feels like years, only the sounds of water drops against the ground.

“Are you making fun of me?”

Somehow, the idea of Billy thinking this is some joke is worse than him knowing that Jason wants to be fucked into a stupor. “No!” he promises, trying not to be offended that Billy had even considered it. “I've been in love with you since 2nd grade, ask anyone. I'm being totally, horrifying honest.”

Jason had never seen Billy so completely confused - wasn't sure about which part. But he'd said his part, embarrassed himself so much he was no longer useless, if still a horny mess, and this looked like his queue to leave and move to Australia. Sorry Zordon, but you'll have to find a new Red Ranger because this one was dying of mortification. Jason grabbed his shirt and reigned in his emotions, determined to walk out without breaking down in front of Billy. 

That was for later. 

“We could.”

Billy sounded strange. Looking up, Jason didn't recognize his expression either. 

“Could? Could forget this ever happened? Because I'd really appreciate that.”

“We could do all that stuff,” - has Billy ever said ‘stuff’ before? - “that you said. If you wanted to.”

Nothing prepared Jason for a moment like this. He's struck dumb, mechanically putting on his shirt until it's pulled away entirely. Billy has taken his shirt, and dropped on the floor. 

“Please.”

There were a thousand days where Jason would have been strong, would have stepped back and insisted they have a conversation about this first. Establish boundaries, rules. He would have done that almost every other day of his life. 

But today was not that day. Billy was leaning closer ever so carefully, his hands coming up like he's afraid to even touch. 

Jason steps forward, guides Billy's hands around his neck, and kisses him. 

His first thought is that this is a pretty decent first kiss. His second is that he's certainly not the one bringing in experience. Which means that either Billy has been getting some - not out of the question, but unlikely - or that Billy really is good at everything. His third thought isn't really a thought but a groan when he realizes that they are the same height, and Billy has bent his arms to cradle the back of his head. In his defense, they are really nice arms.

It should be embarrassing how little he knows, but when he feels the press of tongue against his lips, it makes him moan - maybe too early for that, but he's desperate. Like every other part of their life, Billy teaches him everything he needs to know, and Jason is a more than eager student. 

He breaks their kiss, confident enough that he could figure this out. Maybe he's making tiny gasping breaths as he kisses the edges of Billy's mouth, trying to commit this to memory, but he doesn’t care. And he moves even farther to find the trail he remembers where those damn drops of water had been. Mostly soft kisses, with the occasional taste of places he remembered watching drip with sweat. Billy has moved one hand down to grab Jason's waist, thumb dragging at the edge of his pants but not going lower. When it slips around behind, presses against skin revealed by the sagging waist of sweatpants, Jason's nerves flare like nothing he's felt before.

Even just this feels like so much, just holding each other, is more than Jason ever thought he'd get. The emotions are bubbling underneath, but his hind brain has the controls for the day: he kisses the spot behind Billy's ear where his glasses usually ended. Just like he'd hoped, dreamed, Billy gave the tiniest of gasps, and his hands tightened their grip. Jason moaned in turn, pushing into Billy's grip, worrying at the skin on his neck to feel Billy react against him. 

There was so much skin, and warmth, in Jason's hands. He couldn't stop holding onto Billy's shoulder, roaming over the muscles shifting underneath, muttering “Billy” again and again like it’s all he remembers. And then Billy stepped forward all the way so that they were pressed from head to toe, Billy's boxer band a branding line where it pressed against Jason's chest. It was like every part of him was on fire - scorching, but so perfect after the aching cold he hadn't even known was there. 

Billy was quick to reciprocate everything Jason did, twice as deadly because of the focus in his gaze and the sureness in every movement. Turns out, there didn't seem to be any part of Jason wasn't sensitive: he could feel Billy's grin as ever nip and suck had Jason twitching, falling apart already and moaning Billy’s name. It helped to hide is face in Billy's neck as the man worked, gasps hidden against the skin of Billy's perfect, perfect arms. The perfect arms he had been lusting after all damn day, and now were in reach. Moaning again, he took the skin at the curve of Billy's perfectly exposed shoulder blade into his mouth. Licked the sweetness and sweat, and was hungry for more. 

“Are you,” Billy pauses and pulls away slightly, stopping quickly as Jason bites down harder, like he can hold him in place. “My arms.”

Jason pulls back, proud and maybe a little messy with spit. That mark was not going to be fading any time soon. “And shoulders.”

For the first time, Jason sees something like understanding in Billy's expression. Maybe Jason's slightly pathetic enthusiasm was convincing him that Jason was serious. Whatever he's feeling, it has Billy shifting his stance and holyjesusshit-

“Fuck. Billy. Billy.”

Billy laughs, but it's a little breathless so Jason doesn't feel bad about his entire brain melting. He can now feel Billy's dick pressed against his thigh, and the wet spot is almost against his skin. Jason's leg hitches up entirely of its own volition. That, and the single, screaming need to feel that dick right now. 

One hand resting against Jason's knee, not quite holding up but warm and perfect, Billy steps forward and helps Jason stagger backwards with infinitely less grace. They somehow avoid running into any of the benches and, a few seconds later, Jason is being gently pressed to the far wall. He can feel the force of their movement but it's muffled by Billy's hand, still holding the back of his head, protecting him. It'd be the hottest thing Jason had ever seen if two seconds later Billy hadn't leaned in just a little more and shifted him against the wall until he was totally pinned, surrounded only by Billy.

Rationally, it was likely that he could have pushed Billy away if he tried. But there was no universe, real or magic, where he would want to move an inch. His leg has wrapped around to hold Billy against him, and he shifts until he finds the right position to bring their hips back into alignment.

“Oh god,” he gasps. Their new position is just close enough that Jason risks it, lifting himself up slightly so he can lower himself a little against Billy's thigh. He's barely able to hold himself steady, but when he moves-

“Oh.” It's the first thing Billy has said out loud and it sounds completely wrecked. Jason forces himself to pause and get a good look at Billy's face. His eyes are blown wide, staring down at Jason's thigh like he can't believe what he's seeing. This, Jason realizes, is what Billy looks like, wrecked by pleasure: Jason boddy shudders but he pulls himself up again and Billy is helping now. One knee now pressed against the wall between them, Jason comes down again and it feels like heaven. He can even feel the brush of Billy's dick against his hip when he moves.

“This-” Billy cuts himself off with a sudden gasp of air, Jason's hands twisting in his damp hair. “This is why Zach said you were thirsty.” 

There's a laugh bubbling in his chest, but Jason choses to lean his head back and moan. It was offensive that Billy could still speak: Jason reaches down blindly and, without having to look, presses his palm against the press of Billy's dick. 

“This is thirsty,” Jason agrees, smirking at the moan he gets just from pressing and tracing the fabric outline in Billy's boxers. “Thirsty means that I really want to suck your dick. If you don't mind”

The gaspy “Jase”, the twitch Jason can feel against his palm, makes Jason feel like he's finally evening the playing field a little.

“You don't have to do that,” Billy reassures him, even as precum stains his boxers. His eyes are screaming the opposite, but he is sincere. It's heart melting in a different way than the lust has been. 

“I know,” Jason gives his best attempt at a shrug. “I don't think I can manage a blow job right now, but that's on our list for later. I'd really, really, like to get my mouth on it though.” It's surprising how nonchalant he sounds when he's salivating - actually salivating - at the thought. It's heavy in his hands, and the peaks he'd gotten at first glance implied he has an impressive package. After starring in so many of his fantasies, it was only fair. 

“You … really want to.” Billy isn't incredulous, an improvement. His voice has suddenly gotten deep; firm and spine tingling-ly hot. It's as if he's pulled confidence straight out of Jason's wet dreams. He actually reaches a hand to Jason's hair and, strands held firmly, actually pushes down. It's not much pressure, but the idea of it has Jason dropping to his knees and shaking. 

“Are you okay?” That raspy voice now has a hint of concern. “Was that the wrong…?”

Maybe Billy thinks he's weird, but Jason is galaxies beyond caring. There are more important things to think about, like nuzzling the wet spot where the tip of Billy’s dick was. It feels lovely, even though Jason doesn’t understand why, and has him hardening in his pants already. With only a few fingers, he pulls down the front of Billy's boxers.

“God yes. Billy.” 

Jason isn't sure if he's answering the question or blurting out the first thing that he thinks when Billy's cock is right in front of his face. Without much to compare it to, Jason is certain that it is gorgeous: larger than his, dark red with blood rushing downwards, and smears of precum at the tip. He reaches to take it in his hand gently, and Billy keens, loudest he's been so far. 

Taking a bit onto his mouth, Jason tastes precum for the first time: strange, but not unpleasant. Satisfied with the answer, Jason leans forward and guides the tip into his mouth. 

“Oh. You're, you- shit I. Jason. Jase.” Jason hums with pleasure and looks up to see Billy watching, eyes blown dark and heated. “Shit, fuck. I never thought you would ever-.”

He breaks off into another deep moan. It is the greatest thing Jason has ever heard, better than all his fantasies. The hand in his hair is scrambling for purchase, pulling at strands in desperate tugs that feel like fireworks in a Jason's brain. He apparently liked his hair to be pulled - that was new. Of course, there probably wasn't much Jason didn't want Billy to do. 

The thrill in his gut at seeing Billy falling apart was the headiest thing. Every groan shot right to Jason's cock, had him moaning with his mouth full and casting his free hand desperately at Billy's hip for something to hold onto. 

His tongue was just finding the right path along Billy's dick when a hand grabbed his shoulder roughly and, once Jason pulled his head back, tugged upward. Jason let himself be moved and just shivered, let Billy manhandle him a bit and put him where he wanted, like it was nothing. ‘Where he wanted’ was apparently back against the wall, a little too high and off balance again because of course Billy had noticed he liked it, liked having Billy hold him up. 

Billy's eyes were a little below his like this, but they burned bright with lust and authority. Jason had never seen him so confident about anything but computers, but he was eyeing Jason like he knew just as much, had that same mastery over him. Not that Jason was difficult to read like this, when he was panting and his lips were shining with spit and precum. 

“I was about to cum,” Billy explained, ignoring Jason's pathetic whine and continuing, only gripping harder at his shoulders. “You didn't want that yet. And I want a chance.”

“A chance?”

Not bothering to answer, Billy leaned forward for another kiss. This one was all Billy, a warm, hungry force that nipped at Jason's lips and devoured him whole. It was like Billy wanted to get a taste of everything, press his tongue against everything he could find, and wring out as many breathy, moaning gasps from Jason as possible. And then suddenly, he pulled away. Jason maybe follows his mouth for a few seconds before giving up. 

“You said you wanted me to,” Billy pauses, even when turned on struggling to get the words out, even when his hands had slipped into Jason’s pants to cup his ass. “Wanted me to hold you down when I fucked you.” 

“Shit.” Jason’s leans his head back and groans, cock twitching in his pants. “Billy, please.”

“My father has been working late: no one is home. I want to be able to lay you out on my bed, and you’re too loud already. Someone has probably already heard you.” 

And Billy steps back completely, slow enough that Jason doesn’t fall completely to the ground. He’s panting, but he’s pulling his boxers back up and walking back over to his locker. 

“Are you serious?” Jason asks, still too turned on to be very angry. His legs still feel like jelly and he can hardly hold himself up. Billy picks up Jason’s shirt and tosses it over. 

“Of course.” Somehow, Billy pulled on his jeans over the obvious bulge in his boxers. That could not have been comfortable, but his expression didn’t change, and he continued rooting through his locker. “I’m afraid my shirt is not salvageable, but everything else is relatively unharmed. Do you have everything?” 

Dumbly, Jason pulls on his shirt and half stands, half falls onto the bench next to him. From there, he manages to get his socks and shoes, and then stare at Billy as bent over and propped his feet up to tie his laces. 

“Have you always been looking like that?” Billy asked, tone simply curious. 

“Kinda.” 

Bag slung around his shoulders, Billy comes over and leans down for another kiss, which Jason is very happy to return. His dick is still hard and aching in his pants, but the kiss feels less about lust and more about something else that Jason doesn’t dare try to name just yet. And then, as if to remind Jason, he drifts his mouth lower and finds that spot on Jason’s neck that makes his toes curl and bites down lightly, worrying the skin until he’s left a bright hickey. 

“Ready to go?” he asks as he’s pulling away. 

“Yes please.” And all of Jason’s shakiness disappears with the sheer power of will and horniness, allowing him to follow just at Billy’s shoulder out of the locker room. 

It’s late, so he wasn’t expecting to see anyone around still, but the others of their group are waiting by the main entrance. They were probably waiting for Billy to clean up. 

“Jason! Didn’t think you’d still be here,” Zach says with surprise. “We’re just waiting for Billy.”

“Looks like the shirt didn’t survive,” Kim said. “Worst. It was a good look.” 

For once, his friends seem to have forgotten about Jason’s unfortunate (but no longer quite to unfortunate) reaction to Billy’s shirt, so no one tries to shoot him any teasing looks. Jason probably wouldn’t be able to respond. 

They agree to walk home together. “What took you so long?” Trini asks, opening the door for them all to go. “We sent Tommy to go find you but he said you were still in the shower.” 

Both of them begin to blush. Tommy refuses to meet their eyes and is looking at something interesting on his shoe as they walk. 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to make you wait.” Clearly Billy had forgotten about them entirely. 

“We don’t mind. Zach was saying that it would be dangerous for you to go out alone Billy, with all those girls swarming around you,” Kim teases. Apparently, when they weren’t poking fun at Jason, they had turned their attention to Billy. It made Billy blush even more, which reminded Jason of how far down that blush really went. He kept his eyes forward and hoped no one look a good look at him - his sweatpants weren’t hiding anything. 

“I appreciate the concern, but I highly doubt any of our classmates would follow me home.” 

They all smiled at each other like they always did when Billy forgot and took things too literally. Inwardly, Jason was trying to think of an excuse for going to Billy’s house that wouldn’t get him teased for the rest of his life. 

“Hey.” Zach stepped forward a bit and poked at Billy’s arm. “That jello really stains doesn’t it? You’ve got some red marks on your shoulder.” 

“And on the back of your neck,” Trini added. “Looks like it didn’t all wash out.” 

Tommy got a shit eating grin on his face and looked over to Jason, who blushed again. As soon as Tommy opened his mouth to speak, Jason realized that their friend was going to take this opportunity to get back at them for what he’d overheard. 

“Looks like some of it got on Jason too, look. There’s red on his neck.” 

His hand came up to cover it instinctively just as everyone turned to look at it. Sheepishly, Jason let go and revealed the dark bruise on his skin. After staring at him for a few seconds, they all turned to Billy who was completely failing to look neutral. The asshole looked smug. 

“Did you seriously, oh god- Jason.” Zach had clearly looked down and seen that Jason was still hard (somehow). “Jesus Christ.” 

Trini and Kim were smart enough not to look at either of them too closely, but they also looked a little too excited for Jason’s taste. He would not be able to avoid giving details like Billy could, a trick that usually included acting clueless and using words no one understood. At least this time, Billy stepped in before Jason could commit a final act of total humiliation for the day. 

“We’ll see you guys tomorrow morning,” he said as if if everything was normal. Except, he reached out and took Jason’s shoulder, steering him around in the right direction. And his fingers were right on the red bruises he’d left earlier, still red on his skin. The flare of pain mixed with pleasure had Jason holding back a groan and glaring at Billy, who only smiled back. 

Behind them, their friends were laughing and cheering, and Jason didn’t even care. 

 

[“If I ever have to hear about Billy’s dick again, I am going to strangle you,” Zach told Jason seriously. “You need to stop.” 

“You said you wanted details.”

“I hate you so much. I would never have encouraged this if I knew this would happen. I don’t want to think about you and Billy having sex .Ever. Oh god. Stop it. You’re thinking about it, aren’t you?”

Zach threw up his hands in defeat and ignored his best friend, counting the minutes until the others arrived. He needed a new best friend, like Tommy. Tommy wouldn’t keep staring off into space or talk about Billy’s dick. 

Jason sighed, and maybe was pressing on one of the dozens of bruises he had these days, always visible underneath his clothes (the asshole). Wasn’t it enough that Zach still couldn’t look Billy in the eyes after everything he’d heard?

Tommy was good. Tommy would make a great new best friend.]


End file.
